Consequences
by BrittyKitty52
Summary: What if the Frogs had actually succeeded in their original plan to take over the earth? How different would all of their lives be? Would the remaining humans fight to protect their world, or just sit and take it. Could love still bloom on a foundation built from hatred and blood?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_She saw him sitting in her backyard by a fire. He wasn't human. It was that red Keronian from the Teleprompters, only he wasn't scowling like he normally was. He had a strange smirk on his face as he was concentrating on whatever he was roasting over the flames. The scent was familiar, but distant to anything she had tasted recently. It had been so long since she smelled that sweet smell. She looked at the knife in her hand, knowing that it would be a great victory for the Earth when she slit the little bastard's throat. _

_Her mind was made up. _

_She looked up at the frog-scum. She approached him cautiously and cat-like, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The stupid toad was too engrossed with his cooking to pay any attention to the earth girl sneaking up on him. It wasn't until the knife pierced the flesh on his back that he even made a sound. _

"_Nat…sumi… why?" The red frog coughed up blood. He hadn't even had to look to know who she was._

_How did the stupid frog know her name? _

_He fell on his wounded back and looked up at her, his piercing blue eyes slowly filling with tears. _

"_I made… you a swee… sweet potato… my love… your… favorite…" More blood came up as he coughed between words. _

_Natsumi dropped the knife, not knowing why she was ashamed at what she had done. Memories of a life she had never known, a life she never had, were shooting in and out of her head. As soon as she saw them, the memories were gone. She didn't know that tears were falling from her eyes until she bent down to hold him._

"_Stupid frog…" She whispered, and her world went black. _

Natsumi Hinata woke with a start. Her clothes were drenched with sweat from that strange dream she had. Why would she cry for one? She hated those frog bastards and what they did to her home.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you all right sweetheart?" Aki Hinata sat beside her daughter on the lumpy cot. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"It was nothing, Mom, I promise." Her mother was so genuinely concerned that Natsumi almost felt bad for lying.

The pink-haired girl slipped on her torn, orange, sweater and headed outside to the camp.

When the Keronians first invaded Earth, or Pekopan as they called it, most of the world's population was killed. The humans that weren't killed in the first wave were sent to live in work camps until their fate was decided. After all, Ear- I mean, Pekopan needed to be cleaned up before it could be sold to the highest bidder. Some of the humans would remain on the planet to be slaves for the new owners, but the rest would be sold to different planets for profit. Invasion is expensive.

Natsumi spotted her younger brother, Fuyuki, talking to his only friend, Momoka Nishizawa. Momoka was still the richest person in all of Tokyo. Once it became clear that their paper would soon be worthless, Momoka and her guardian Paul bought food and survival supplies. Only the weapons were taken from them.

It was good that Fuyuki befriended such a powerful person, his friendship to her would help their family survive, Natsumi was sure of it.

In a broken world one would think that being rich or famous would get you the same treatment as everyone else, but Momoka was allowed to continue living in her mansion on the condition that her father's top scientists work for the Keron army. Momoka, supervised by toads and loyal Paul, would often visit their camp to bring food for everyone, as the frogs had them eating bread, water, and a weird supplement paste that tasted strangely like insects.

Fuyuki was happy for Momoka's friendship, though he didn't think he would ever understand it.

"I brought you some books about ghosts from my library Fuyuki." Momoka practically threw the books at him. "I know you were president of the paranormal club before **it **happened." She whispered the last part.

_Stupid stupid stupid! Now he'll think you're an insensitive jerk! _

"Wow! Thanks Momoka!" Fuyuki smiled brightly. "They really let you keep all of your books?"

"Mmhmm."

"This really means a lot to me! Once we're free again your books will really help rebuild history!" Fuyuki always looked at the positive side of things. He was devastated when the invaders burned down most of the libraries. Slaves weren't supposed to think on their own, you see.

Natsumi smiled at her brother. All of her friends were killed or missing, so seeing him happy brought a sense of joy to her heart. Natsumi spent her free time walking alongside the chain link fence separating her from the forests and rivers, from her freedom.

Suddenly she stopped moving. Her heart leapt in her throat when she saw it on the ground just outside the fence. It blended in with the rocks and dirt so well, that if Natsumi hadn't known every rock that lay just on the other side of the fence she would have missed it.

A small, hand crank, radio was on the ground. She had walked those same steps thousands of times and had never seen it. Natsumi also saw a small cut near the bottom of the fence just big enough for her to slip her arm though. As fate would have it, no patrols were in sight… the invaders were too busy fixing the broken security cameras. Surely these two things couldn't be connected… Carefully she dropped to her knees and grabbed the radio. As soon as she grabbed the treasure Natsumi ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to her tent.

_Static. _She adjusted the dial ever so slightly. _Static._ Hysterically she began to search for something. Anything.

"Just give me a fucking break!" Natsumi screamed suddenly as tears started to form in her eyes. She hated feeling this helpless. Someone had left the radio there for a reason, for her to find.

"I can't cry. I won't cry. I need to stay strong. I have to be strong." Hyperventilating, she rocked back and forth, not letting the tears fall from her eyes. If the tears fell from her eyes that would mean that this pain was real.

"I am a warrior, not some sniveling baby." She hid the radio under her thin blanket and left her tent to check on her mom.

Natsumi was too distracted to notice two sets of eyes staring at her from within the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_He felt her legs quiver as his fingers tickled her inner thigh. He noticed her breathing increased, and her chest began to heave just slightly. This nameless Pekoponian girl took his face in her soft hands and smiled at him. He almost didn't notice her lips slowly parting because he was too busy staring into the amber pools of her eyes. She was completely perfect._

"_The way she's looking at me…" Giroro thought. "It's like she actually cares about me me… I've never felt this before… No one's ever…" _

_The girl with the rose colored hair and no name smiled wider, closed her eyes and leaned in towards him._

_He could smell the cinnamon on her breath…_

"RISE AND SHINE CORPORAL!"

Giroro leaped out of his sleeping bag to the attention position, trying to wipe that dream from his thoughts. Even though their headquarters were on the Nishizawa compound and the rest of the forces were living in luxury Giroro still preferred to sleep in his tent outside. He told the platoon that it kept him on his toes, but he preferred the quiet.

_Sleeping with the enemy _Giroro thought bitterly_. _

_It doesn't count if it was just a dream…_

_Get a hold of yourself, soldier! _His internal dialogue was driving him crazy.

"Kero, kero, kero…"His superior laughed. "At ease Gi-ro-ro! This invasion is going far better than anticipated…"Sargent Keroro smiled, waiting for the corporal's reply, no doubt hoping for praise.

"Yes, much better than we thought. We already have all of Japan and most of Europe and China. Our superior weapons technology is no match for even the United States, one of Pekopan's supposed super powers. They'll surrender shortly."

"Good." The green Keronian smiled deviously. "Now… you know I am a man who prides himself in the small things, the details, if you will." The Sargent didn't wait long enough for a reply, which was a good thing since Giroro was going to bring up the fact the most detailed thing in the Sarge's life was his secret Gundam collection.

"I'm going to jump straight to the point, Corporal."

"Could have done that from the beginning…"

Keroro tried to ignore him, though he was visually flustered. "Slaves with hope don't sell. Slaves that aren't tamed don't sell. And if the slaves don't sell, then we don't get them off the planet, and if we don't get them off the planet then we can't sell it. If we want to make ultimate profits we need to eliminate their candle of hope, and get them to obey us completely!"

"You almost sound like a real leader… where do I come in?" Giroro smirked through sharp teeth.

"There are rumors going around of a guerilla group freeing slaves and destroying equipment. They're trying to destroy us from the inside! They have a radio broadcast that keeps changing stations, and somehow even Kururu can't pinpoint the location. They're trying to inspire hope, and more rebellion. We can't have that. I need you to snuff out their light. With Zeroro still missing you're the best one fit for this covert operation." Keroro smiled and started to tinker with some of Giroro's things.

"When do I start my mission?" Giroro started to clean his favorite gun smirking.

"Now." A dark smile overtook the green frogs face and he began to resonate.

"Kero, kero, kero, kero, kero…" At the sound of his leader resonating Giroro was compelled to join in. "Giro, giro, giro, giro, giro…"But, strangely enough, his heart wasn't fully in it.

_It was just a dream. Just a silly dream… I've just been here too long that's all. I haven't been around any woman of my own kind so that has to be it. Not like I've ever enjoyed their company much either… bimbos… I'll just find a pleasure slave to take care of this "problem". That's all it is… just harmless sexual frustration. _

"Um… Giroro?" Keroro looked concerned.

"Huh? What is it?" Giroro snapped back into reality, completely unaware of his surroundings.

"You were resonating by yourself for the last ten minutes… are you sure you're okay, dude? Do you need more sleep?" Keroro dropped his tyrant façade, generally concerned about his childhood friend.

"Yeah, that must be it." Giroro lied. Anything to avoid telling him the truth about his dream.

_It was just a dream. Nothing more._

Thinking about the dream left a bitter sweet taste in his mouth, and the corporal scowled unintentionally.

"Keep your secrets then…" Keroro saw through his lie, but the green frog didn't press the issue. Even though Keroro could be an incompetent ass at times he did care about his friend's well-being. Invading an actual planet really changed the Sargent. Keroro had his whole life given to him by his father, and for the first time in his life he had been forced to make the change from carefree youth to responsible adult.

The corporal left his superior in his tent. He would have been worried about the old Keroro looting through his stuff, but this Keroro was a real leader.

Keroro looked down at his clenched fists.

_I have everything I've ever wanted… why aren't I happy? _

_Nothing feels right…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_Natsumi was walking down a hallway in her school. No, not walking, flying! She whipped around in a circle, turning her head to see gossamer like wings seemingly made of light. For the first time since the invasion she felt free. Alive. Birds aren't meant to be in cages! She burst out one of the windows, laughing, not even caring __about the cuts she received from the glass breaking. All that mattered was the wind in her hair, and seeing just how fast and high she could fly. She was doing what she was born to do. _

"_**N-Natsumi, my love, Kiss me tenderly and hold me tight forever!" **_

_For a brief moment Natsumi could swear her heart had stopped. _

_That voice. _

_She had heard it before._

_Natsumi saw her wings disappear almost as quickly as she noticed them in the first place. _

_She closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground, praying it might give her some release._

_The finality she was craving never came, as her fall was interrupted by screams._

Natsumi opened her eyes to discover the screaming was real.

Scrambling out of her sleeping bag and on to the floor she put her clothes on in record time, though she left her hair out of her usual pigtails.

"_What's going on out there" _Natsumi thought as she stumbled out the flap of her family tent. Her heart caught in her throat the instant she saw what was happening.

"Natsumi!" Fuyuki cried as those damn alien frogs were pulling him away in handcuffs.

"We're just taking a few of you away to ask a few, teeny weeny, itty bitty, little questions. If you cooperate you'll be back before ya know it!" A dark blue frog, unusually cheerful, spoke through a megaphone. Natsumi and the frog briefly made eye-contact and she thought she saw a flash of malice in those lighthearted eyes. Those lying eyes.

"Fuyuki!" Natsumi ran towards her bother, easily jumping over random frogs that thought they could stop her. She squeezed her brother in a tight embrace and whispered something in his ear before the frogs pulled her off away from him.

The frogs would watch her closer for a bit after this incident, but they would forget soon enough.

Unlike Natsumi.

She would never forget.

She was about to beat the shit out of one of the frogs who took her away from her brother when her eyes found a certain red frog watching from a distance. His ice blue eyes stayed frozen on her every move and she too only had eyes for him.

Eyes of hate.

Giroro could easily feel the hatred and anger radiating from the glare that girl was giving him. It was the exact opposite from the looks she was giving him in her dream. But, what were the chances that this girl even existed, let alone that he would see her so soon after he dreamed about her. He was stunned. She looked more beautiful in real life. Her hair was blowing in the wind wildly, unconstrained by the bands most Pekoponians use to hold their hair back. She was a goddess. A warrior goddess.

_I have to know more about her. Who is this girl? Does she think I'll lower my guard because she's in my dreams? I have to have her. No, you're a soldier, not some Don Juan, besides, you have no idea who she even is. _

_Yes, you do. _

_She's the enemy. _

"That girl." Giroro spoke to a random grunt who watched this containment area.

"Yes, Corporal?" The lowly private saluted, awaiting orders.

"Find out everything there is to know about her."

Natsumi's mind was a hurricane of thoughts, jumping back and forth from the red frog to her brother. "Fuyuki will be okay… he doesn't know anything… he hasn't done anything. What the hell could they even want him for? It should have been me… If I hadn't been sleeping I would have been outside too… What the hell is that red demon doing here anyway?" Natsumi whispered, blinded by rage, but seeing her mother snapped her out of this trance she was in.

Aki Hinata was standing in the exact same spot she was standing when they took her son from her. Her fists were clenched and bloody.

"Mom…" Seeing her mother like that was the final straw. The stress and grief of everything became too much for her. Losing her friends. Her school. Her life.

She finally broke down.

"Oh God, Momma!" Natsumi hugged her mother as tightly as she could tears running down her face, but Aki was a statue.

"Those frog bastards don't know the first thing about the creatures that live on this planet." Aki spoke softly, barely a whisper.

"What's that, Momma?" Natsumi was almost afraid to ask.

"Never come between a mother and her cubs."


End file.
